


Subject One

by honeybearbee



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Chell the best subject?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject One

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo: Wild Card (hallucinations and imprisonment). Spoilers for the game and Rattman comic. Also connects to another Portal fic that I wrote.

**5\. Doug Rattman**

He moved Chell up from the bottom of the list to the top because she was tenacious. Chell did what she wanted and that including not answering questions. Chell was quick, agile, smart, and stubborn.

She also had one hell of a memory.

She was able to grasp things quickly and carry out tasks far quicker than anyone who’d been training their whole lives.

It also helped that the Cube told him that she would be the perfect subject.

Doug shook his head and curled around his Cube. “Right now, she’s keeping Her occupied. I should run.”

“ _Not yet. It isn’t time yet_ ,” the Cube replied. “ _She has to solve the final puzzle. And get cake_.”

“Don’t mention cake.” Doug held the Cube tighter. “Soon though.”

 **4\. Wheatley**

“She really is the best subject,” Wheatley said as he orbited the moon. “I mean, she moves quickly, leg enchantments notwithstanding. She can solve any puzzle placed before her. She isn’t afraid to leap into danger. Again, leg enhancements.”

“SPAAACE!” cried the Space Core.

“Indeed. She was really nice as well. I tried to kill her, but I don’t think she held a grudge. I wasn’t always the smartest core, but she never said anything.”

“SPAAAACE!”

“Mm-hmm.” Wheatley watched the Space Core go around him once more. “And! And she stood up to Her! And me, when I was a crazy Core. I hope she drives everyone crazy with her ability to never give up. She deserves it.”

“SPAAAAAAAAAAACE!”

 **3\. GLaDOS**

GLaDOS sighed heavily as she watched Atlas and P-body dance around. She almost wished that she had Chell back. At least Chell gave her a challenge.

The only thing she had to worry about with the two robots was dancing. GLaDOS hated dancing.

She wasn’t even happy with her new human test subjects. She made a disgusted sound and turned her attention to the test subjects. Many of them were cowering in a corner, while the others were catatonic. In shock the medical database said.

Chell might have been in shock, but at least she would have tried to break out of her room.

GLaDOS huffed and turned from the subjects and back to the robots. They were still dancing. She let out a huge sigh.

“Stop that. We have testing to do.”

 **2\. Chell**

Chell grabbed her Companion Cube and stumbled through the cornfield. She had been walking for what felt like days. Her only wish was that she had the Portal gun back. It would make traveling much easier and faster. She hadn’t seen or heard anyone. She had come across some kind of animal, but had killed it after it tried to attack her. She had been hungry enough to eat it, without caring what it was.

Chell was tempted to talk to her Cube, but hesitated. She hadn’t spoken out loud in so long, she was afraid her voice was gone. She did think a lot though.

She thought about her legs. What if the boots broke? Could anyone fix them? Could she even walk without them? She liked being able to fall from high places without worry. She had gotten used to it.

She thought about other people. Was anyone else alive? Could she interact with humans anymore? Chell had only interacted with computers and cubes. People were almost a mystery to her.

She even thought about Caroline, Cave, and Wheatley. She hoped Caroline wasn’t deleted. She hoped Wheatley was ok. She wondered how Cave got to be so utterly crazy.

Chell sighed and placed the Cube down and then sat on it. She needed to take a quick break. She turned around quickly when she heard a noise. It sounded like a car.

Even though Chell was tired, she pulled herself up, grabbed the Cube and set off towards the sound.

 **1\. Unknown**

He watched as the young girl show off her potato project. It was one of the only successful ones and it was the only one that threatened to take over the table. If it wasn’t kept in check, it could take over the whole facility.

He smirked as the girl made her point forcefully to the judges. She knew she was right and they were wrong and wasn’t afraid to tell them. He liked that in a person.

“You know,” he said slowly. “She could be a good subject.”

“Really?” the person next to him replied. “Isn’t she too…independent. She won’t follow any of the rules.”

“Isn’t that the best way to test science?” He turned back to watch the girl. “Yes. I think she will be perfect.


End file.
